Serial Killer
by sarah-jess
Summary: Edward is a serial killer. In ever sense of the word. What happens when he wants to kill someone he can't? How will this change his life? Possibly forever. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is rated M for a reason.**

A serial killer.

Thats what I am in every sense of the word.

If I thought someone should die, they would.

I never got caught.

I would never get caught.

It was my way of life, it would never be changed.

I wouldn't let it change.

I quickly ducked behind the bushes, and watched as the girl entered her house.

_She's better make sure she gets her life spans worth,_I thought bitterly.

She was going to die.

I would make sure of it.

It would be painless and easy for her.

For me? I'd have to live with it.

That wasn't a big deal.

The big deal was the cleaning up.

It was a pain in my ass.

A huge pain in my ass.

A pain I had to deal with.

Every. Fucking. Time.

I picked her lock, and snuck inside.

She wouldn't see me.

Her life would end without care.

I saw her out of the corner of my eye stepping into bathroom.

I had to wait.

Bathrooms were always too messy.

I didn't want to clean much up.

I took a seat on her couch, and looked through a magazine.

I had gloves on, of course.

I always took the precautions.

Always.

She had the typical magazine.

Cosmo.

'The bible' to Reece Witherspoon in Legally blond.

How did I know that?

I've killed enough people when they watched that movie.

I heard the shower turn off, and I dropped the magazine and got up off of the couch.

She had said her temporary goodbyes; I made sure of that.

She didn't know they were her final goodbyes.

Nobody except me knew that.

She walked out of the bathroom, and turned her back towards me.

Bad move.

Very bad move.

I slid the towel from my pocket over her mouth, and tied a bandanna over her eyes.

Both things were soaked in drugs.

Overdose.

It happens everyday.

She soon became unconscious, and I carried her to her room.

I laid her down on her bed, and removed the bandanna and towel.

I carefully wiped her face of any excess drugs, and slipped a few pills into her mouth.

Here comes the good part.

I wrapped my fingers around my knife, and slowly inserted into her chest.

She didn't feel a thing.

I twisted the knife, and left it in there.

I wrapped her fingers around it.

Suicide.

Under the influence of drugs.

I pulled out a little piece of paper.

Even a suicide note.

How nice.

I slowly backed out of the woman's room.

That was fun.

She didn't even put up a fight.

I wanted a fight.

Oh well.

My phone rang.

"Oh, Eddie! I want you!" Oh, Lauren, after we have sex your going to die.

Good for you, you measly piece of shit.

"Be there soon," I hung up the phone.

Her voice sounded like metal mixed with nails.

Not pretty.

I didn't care.

This had been going on long enough.

I wanted to shoot her.

Sounded like a great idea to me.

I jumped into my car that was parked behind her house, and drove off.

A measly life.

It meant nothing to me.

I was a serial killer.

This is my life.


	2. Bella

**Disclaimer: I make them kill. I don't own any aspect besides that.**

**_Bella_**

Disgusting, vile, filthy fucking humans.

They never change.

Annoying, and irritable.

They make my very pitiful existence meaningless and bleak.

Yet they do it.

Too fucking often.

The only joy I ever get out of them is killing them.

Hearing their neck snap, hearing their bones crunch, and hearing their heart stop.

It welcomes me.

It makes me feel like I could survive a few decades, and still keep half of my sanity.

And drinking the blood is the best part.

The warm liquid just flows down your throat, and the sensation engulfs you.

Its the epitome of my existence.

It's the reason I haven't murdered myself yet.

Unsuspecting teenagers swarmed around me.

They would die.

The pretty ones.

The ones who if they were vampires, would be compared to my beauty.

I couldn't let that happen.

If I was cursed to this damned future, I would make sure there would be no competition.

Even if they were only human.

A happy, free spirited, beautiful girl passed my view.

She was going to go out today.

She was going to be all alone.

She was going to be _mine_.

Nobody would care about her in time.

Nobody would remember the face.

She was just my food, and in time, she would make my success in the human world greater.

I killed beautiful people to get ahead.

They were all self-centered people anyways.

They never cared for anyone else.

The girl had gotten in her car, and drove off.

I took a whiff of the air, and followed her.

Her tire would flatten.

I would make it flatten.

I ran up to the car, and poked a finger in her tire.

I stopped as the car skidded, and she stopped it.

This would be her goodbye.

She didn't get to say goodbye.

Nice for her.

And she had a nice car.

I was planning on taking that from her, too.

Like she would need it when she was dead.

She got out of her car and inspected her tire.

Feeble human.

You shouldn't be caring about your tire.

You should be caring about your life.

I snorted out loud and she turned around and looked at me.

Oops. My mistake.

I guess I'll have to fix that.

"Hi," I purred as I walked up to her.

"Hi," She managed to get out as her eyes went wide.

I was the bitch at the school.

Nobody fucked with me.

Nobody got in my way.

And this was merely high school.

I wondered how I would fare in the vampire-centric world.

I smiled.

Now, that would be fun.

Very fun.

I snapped back from my thoughts, and I brushed my hand along her collarbone.

It wouldn't be long now.

I would take a nice, juicy, blood-filled bite from her.

And all my worries would go away.

Her hand went over mine.

That was a no-no.

I slapped it away, and she went flying into the bushes.

Usually, in these situations, it was the car.

The car was spared.

She was practically unconscious, but she still managed to scream, and crawl.

How she did that was beyond me.

Humans seemed to do stuff miraculous every day.

Vampires could do cooler stuff.

They could massacre without loosing strength.

I had to try that one day.

I sashayed to where she was laying, and she was still wide-eyed trying to get away.

Futile.

Absolutely fucking futile.

My nail scraped her cheek, and I bent down and started to drink from her neck.

Great blood.

I pulled away just when she was about to loose enough blood to die, and smiled.

I picked her up, and threw her into her car.

I really didn't want that car.

I had enough.

The windows shattered, and I pulled my lighter out.

It could kill me.

I didn't care.

I flipped the lighter open, and threw it on the car.

I sat on the side of the road until I saw and heard the explosion.

I left.

I had a family to get to.

They would be waiting.

They would ask questions.

I wouldn't tell them.

They shouldn't know.

A car full of dumb blonds drove by as they giggled.

They stopped and looked at the wreck.

They wrinkled their faces in a disgusting man, and the one who was driving stepped on the gas.

I got on my hind legs and pounced.

A very successful day.

**_Edward_**

A very successful day indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was wrong.

I could feel it.

It lurked in the air like a foggy mist.

I had to get away.

I swerved my car and started to drive.

They wouldn't catch me.

Soon enough, I came to the nearest airport, and bought a ticket to some weird named place.

Forks, it was called. Or was it spoon?

I didn't care.

The waiting was nothing, and so was the ride.

I had closed my eyes most of the time, and only opened them when we got here.

Average women.

They didn't appeal to me.

I hailed a cab, and they took me straight to the silverware town.

I noticed a sign saying a house was for sale.

It was secluded, dark, and surrounded by forrest.

I wouldn't have to go that extra mile for the clean-up.

I think I smiled.

The cab driver pulled over when I wanted him to, and I told him to wait.

I snuck in the bushes, and pulled my gun out.

One shot, and there was blood all over the cab.

Some random person could've done that.

Sweet.

One killed in this town already.

I bet I'll have tons more by tomorrow.

I strolled into the abandoned house I sat.

Who needed realty when breaking and entering could do just fine?

I was bored already.

_Figures, _I snorted and got back up.

Maybe silverware wasn't supposed to be appealing as it sounded.

Maybe I needed to go to the spork town.

A mix between a fork and a spoon. Wow.

Like I cared.

Maybe it was my imagination, but someone strolled into the house and started to stare at me.

Creepy fuck.

I sat and stared back.

Maybe they'd run and hide before I would seduce and kill.

It was a woman after all.

**Bpov-**

Who the fuck did this dick think he was?

This was my house.

I would win this non important battle of staring.

Or whatever the fuck people called it nowadays.

I could smell the blood emanating from his clothes and could see it.

Was he a vampire too?

No. He smelled like a human. Fresh, appealing, and oh so fucking free.

Fuck. Now I wanted some of that blood, too.

His stare intensified as he looked down towards my chest.

Maybe he would be a good partner.

Maybe I didn't need one.

His eyes shifted and I pounced.

_Goodbye._


End file.
